


诗歌之王

by Parthenopean



Category: Ancient Rome: The Rise and Fall of an Empire (TV 2006)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, 包含路人与主要角色性关系描述, 因为网页排版效果太差建议手机阅览
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parthenopean/pseuds/Parthenopean
Summary: Tigellinus向Nero述职。
Relationships: Tigellinus/Nero
Kudos: 4





	诗歌之王

每到傍晚时分，罗马宫廷的侍女们就都各从四处溜到一条长长的走廊上，殷切盼望一个男人的身影：稳重而匆忙；有力的手臂将红缨装饰的头盔抱于身体一侧；行走时，从肩胛一直拖曳到冰凉大理石地面的披风在身后被微小的气流扬起。而他经过这群嬉笑耳语的女人从来目无旁视。

受这群女人青睐的男人，叫做提格利努斯，正是皇帝尼禄新近提拔的禁卫军长官。这些不幸的女人！她们挑选男人的眼光是一流的。罗马宫廷难得一见这种沉闷可靠的单身汉，对她们自是难言的吸引。更不用说提格利努斯虽已年过四十，却依然算得上相貌英俊呢。

提格利努斯在一座大厅前停下了脚步。

他停在两扇大开的门之间，不打算贸然进入。他望到大厅尽头，尼禄的宠臣奥托正俯首跪在地上，畏缩而谦卑地抓着从眼前扶手椅垂下的一只左手。手保养得很好，小指头上还带着嵌了一粒小巧可爱的红宝石的金戒指。目光再往上去一点，自然就看到了这只白净的手的主人，尼禄。

尼禄同样瞧见了他。

奥托依然一副痛心疾首的悔恨姿态，喋喋不休：“...我看到她娴静的脸，我就发了狂！罗马城对她的赞誉有多么强烈，我就有多么想要抓着她的头发，把她逼到墙角，一下、一下、一下，把额头往墙上撞。我要说，波佩娅，波佩娅，你让那些毫不相关的男人欣赏和歌颂你的美貌，竟然拒绝你的丈夫！你合法的丈夫的合法要求！我要把她按在浴池里，掐着脖子淹在水里。不管她怎么挣扎，我都要她顺从我。哪怕是用强奸！”

“好了好了，你的淫欲已经因为你的诚实一并被饶恕了，”是真是假的，尼禄从刚才就心不在焉，随意摆摆手示意他可以走了，“以后记得对妻子好一点。”

奥托欠着腰慢慢向后退。尼禄拿眼睛瞪他，又一次摆手示意所有人赶快出去，奥托和墙边侍立的几个仆人立刻逃也似地跑出去，并关上了两扇大门。

“提格利努斯！”尼禄用一种轻佻的上扬声调同他打了招呼，“既然你来的这么巧，就也跟我说说你吧！”

提格利努斯依话上前，但在与尼禄还有五步距离的时候就停下了脚步。他只是来汇报工作，大多数时候也不过一句，“一切照旧”。职责之外，远离君主才是明智的选择。至于本属于下级的工作，他主动担起，不过源于他自认身为禁卫军长官必须对自己的君主负责。

“您想听什么？”

尼禄从案头拿起一个红苹果在眼前转了转。

“别误会，提格利努斯，我没有在命令或者逼迫你做什么。如果你愿意，我是说完全自愿，像刚刚奥托一样对我供认你最最淫邪的念头，你的罪恶就得到了宽恕。”

尼禄说完了，把苹果送到唇边轻轻咬了一口。

提格利努斯被尼禄惊得愣在了原地，连眼睛都不曾眨一下。

不错，众所周知尼禄一直以来多么令人难以捉摸，对于提格利努斯来说更是如此。即便如此，提格利努斯从来没有遇到过这么棘手的状况。仓促之间，他的心里甚至涌起一股奇特的后悔情感，仿佛自己本可以避免这一幕——为什么他会是尼禄禁卫军的指挥官？为什么他没有像父亲一样在老家经营一间破败的小商铺？

“如果您允许的话，我只想谈谈工作。”

不会这么容易的。

他无声地叹息着低下了头，回避尼禄接下来会变得尖锐的目光。

“圣人提格利努斯！”又是那种轻佻上扬的声调，但在这种时刻预示着接下来可能会有一场暴风雨，“我呢，一贯相信没有哪个人甚或他身体的哪一部分是纯洁无瑕的。人只是在掩饰自己的邪恶欲望，狡猾地给它们盖上遮羞布罢了......”

尼禄走近了他——非常近——微微翻起眼睑直视着他的双眼：“...或者，提格利努斯，告诉我是我错了。”

带有唇齿间苹果汁液清香的吐息拍在提格利努斯脸上。他的意识被这束雾气蒙上，瞳孔随着没有任何顾虑地对视张大。

提格利努斯用听上去仿佛来自别人的声音说：“我对您有...一些不被允许的渴望。”

提格利努斯和尼禄同时屏住了呼吸。室内陷入了一瞬间的沉默。

“这倒是稀奇...但是为什么不被允许？你可否告诉我，就像我想的那样...”

或许是太过出乎意料，尼禄的声音放软了下来。

“请宽恕我的冒犯，我不该对您说刚才那种话。”提格利努斯艰难地向后挪着步子，像是踩在灼烧的炭火上，“事实上，请您允许我离开。”

“你当然可以离开，只要你诚实地说，你刚才都是一时间的胡言乱语。虽然会让我大大的伤心，但我总会很轻易地原谅你们。”

“不。我对您无可隐瞒。”

尼禄重新坐下，一副洗耳恭听的架势：“是的，提格利努斯，我们是朋友。你对我没什么好隐藏的，你的秘密就是我的，我向你保证它永远安全。所以都一五一十告诉我吧。”

提格利努斯垂下了视线，避开令他难以忍受的目光：

“那么请允许我用自己的方式来供认所有不端的罪念。”

一切始于五年前。在这个职位上的仍是塞克斯图斯·布鲁斯，他前所未有地没勒马就冲进禁卫军本营，喝令三分之一的人立刻进城围住皇宫，不允许任何人进出，整座城市进入紧急状态。我领着一百人的骑兵队去替班，无意听到了长官们从头至尾低声谈论的话题：皇帝克劳狄乌斯中毒去世了。原本负责试毒的一名奴隶还在追捕中，皇家医师也难以判断是否有人蓄意谋杀。禁卫军参与守卫皇家的整个过程，在轮值整整三天三夜后，我们接到了元老院的消息，他们宣布立即接受尼禄作为罗马新的皇帝。

我对尼禄·克劳狄乌斯·恺撒有些模糊的印象。因为公职出入皇宫时偶尔会看到这位受宠的少年，不是陛下亲生后裔却被宣布为继承者，而在他十七岁这年，继承的时刻终于到了。

在禁卫军和元老们的共同注目下，尼禄被小阿格里皮娜牵下了石阶，因为日光过于炫目而微微眯上眼睛，看着纯金打造的桂冠被炫耀的母亲戴在他头上。这是我，还有其他很多人，第一次好好看着这个年轻人。他身上有太娇生惯养的痕迹了。皮肤白得像一直藏在金屋子里不曾见过太阳，发表演讲时悦耳优美的口音与其他人拉开像神邸与尘泥那样遥远的距离。他用慷慨的措辞还有大方的奖赏激动了所有人的心，对我来说却有些不同。我感觉缺憾。我的眼睛能看，我的鼻子却闻不到他的气味。而他的气味必定也非比寻常，那是没药？还是乳香？或者都不是。我想闻一闻他被阳光照成淡色的头发，碰一碰他的手和脚......但他的声音随即停止了，被小阿格里皮娜又送进了宫殿里。那一刻我愿意为面对面同他说上一句话而付出一切。

从此只要有机会，我会在宫殿里搜寻尼禄的身影。有一次这不甘寂寞的年轻人披上粗糙的衣服，用宽大的兜帽遮挡住好看的脸打算偷偷溜出皇宫，从走廊尽头的拐角里猝不及防地跑过来，撞进了我的怀里。在我们摔在地上前，我想也没想地抱紧了他以免他被坚硬的大理石磕伤。在我的手指埋入他头发的片刻，他急匆匆地又爬起来一溜烟跑走了。不过我还是能闻到一股香馨的气味，穿透劣质羊毛和灰尘的味道，从皮肤和毛发中发散出来......再一次遇到陛下时，他似乎特意在等我。提格利努斯，他说，你不会把我溜出去的事告诉我母亲吧？

我对于陛下知道我的名字感觉惊讶，因为我的身份还不值得他记住或者特别问起来。但是绝不该由我向皇帝发问，我只能做回答。当然，我只服从您的命令。他显得很高兴，招手示意我凑近他一些，我以为他要吩咐我什么重要的事情，但是没有。他亲了亲我的额头......似乎在他看来这是最寻常的举动，但是他不明白这让我困惑。随随便便得到了自己想也不敢想的东西只会让人痛苦，你永远不知道还有多少人能尝到同样的奖赏。

接下来的一年事情发展得更加糟糕。皇帝陛下已经完全熟悉了禁卫军轮值的规律。他总会来见我，或许是我的错觉，我能感受到我们年轻皇帝刻意的亲近和有意无意的撩拨。他允许我单独见他，凑近我，允许我触摸他。有一回，他命令我亲吻他的脸颊和手脚......他当然知道自己是不被拒绝的，但他是否同样知道了我难以明说的渴求？甚至我还不明白到底希望从他那里得到什么，但我现在得到的一切都不曾让我感觉满足。就像一个极渴的人，用海水湿润了口舌之后只会更加口干舌燥。

每多过去一天，尼禄的纯洁就像也在一点点流失，直到第二年的某个下午完全崩塌。当我在走廊里听到了来自尼禄的一声尖叫，立刻拔出短剑循声闯进了餐厅，来到尼禄面前查看他是否受了任何伤。他衣襟上沾着血，很多血，但不是他自己流下的。他看向别处，惊恐地后退。然后我才看到站在餐桌另一边的不列塔尼库斯，茫然地抓着一个沾满血的苹果，脸色已经发紫了。尼禄身上的血就来源自他。之前尼禄因为一点口角把他监禁了起来，并禁止所有人给他食物，这想必是几天以来尼禄允许他吃的第一口食物，同时也是他最后的一餐。明白发生了什么后，我立刻抓住他的肩膀，避开所有人的耳目将他送至寝殿，为他换上干净的衣服。他还没有从第一次亲手杀人的恐慌中冷静下来，不知所措地小声抽泣着将两支手臂伸了过来，那上面还有大片凝固的血迹。我把他带到盛满清水的面盆前，用手捧起水一遍遍擦拭他的皮肤。陛下请听，禁卫军已经来了，我压低了声音说，您必须冷静，这不过是场意外，您被惊吓过度了......过了好一会儿，他终于肯被我带出去，而小阿格里皮娜正和布鲁斯义正言辞地为先皇遗子的死辩解。结论第二天就被传遍了罗马城：不列塔尼库斯的死因和他父亲一样，不幸的食物过敏。

我们年轻的皇帝已经开始铲除异己。这项行动一旦开始就绝不会浅尝辄止，其共犯的联系亦会日益紧密。他流放了母亲的朝友帕拉斯，布鲁斯明智地退休自保，于是我接替了他的位置。他不再服从母亲的掌控，对自己的妻子爱答不理，却迷上了奥托的妻子波佩娅，在他私会情人时也是我陪伴在一旁。甚至到最终，他亲自将一把匕首交到我手上，由我带着它来到小阿格里皮娜面前，一挥手就割断了她的气管......在事情一件件发生后，我尝试着只对他保有恭敬而非荒唐的热望，尼禄似乎也懒得再故作亲密。他的行事越来越任性，除我之外的人想找到他几乎是不可能的，他随时把那些人晾到一边，自己不知跑到什么地方享乐。当他开始肆意胡闹的时候，我便匆匆避开那些不该被我看见的场景。这些事情似乎不再让我困扰。

我以为那种晦暗的欲望干涸了。

有那么一天，当我又一次护送尼禄从宫外游荡回来，尼禄仿佛已经把自他出门前就来拜访的一位元老抛之脑后，反而搂抱着一个男性奴隶溜进了寝殿。我该立刻离开，一如既往。但我却跟了进去，告诉皇帝的寝殿门外还有一位重要客人。

……我能透过白纱床帏隐隐看到尼禄褪去了衣袍，骑在那个奴隶身上，用手从床头的陶碗里蘸取了玫瑰萃取的精油，涂抹在那个男人的性器上，接着把它缓缓坐进了自己的身体。最糟糕的却是尼禄说，提格利努斯，我需要你留下来，向我转达他说了什么。而我难以忽视身后传来身体起伏的碰撞以及皮肤与床单的摩擦声，机械重复从门另一边听到的话，不合时宜地硬起。提格利努斯，尼禄从断断续续的呻吟之间叫喊我的名字，告诉他我应允所有的请求。他叫喊得很大声，门外的元老一定听见了，想必已经觉得禁卫军指挥官竟和皇帝私通。因为在离开前他干巴巴地说，那我不打扰你和陛下了。这话让我感觉受辱。如果在尼禄身旁就意味终有一天会招来异样的目光，那还有什么能阻止我去得到他？罗马的皇帝属于所有人，尼禄却可以被据为己有……可他会情愿吗？

他安静地睡了。裹着一层单薄的丝绸睡袍，两手放在枕边，抓着自己的一缕卷发。睡着的尼禄会让人很容易忘记他本是多么让人难以忍受。离开之后我来到妓院，把两个正值青春年华的处女带上床。十七岁时的尼禄有一样柔软的身体。于是我分开他的双腿，不加扩张地捅进他的身体，亲吻他的手掌、脖子、耳后、头发，还有他微微张开的嘴唇。我用舌头搅碎他的哼声，拿开他挡在眼前的手臂，强迫他用染满情欲的眼睛看着我。他在临近高潮时惊慌无措地抓住床单试图后退，但我抓住了他下意识要躲避开的小腿，让它们交缠在我的背后，直到我进入得比之前更深。精液也让我更容易地进出他的身体。我不会让他得到休息。在他昏睡过去之前，我把他从床上拉起来，抵在粗糙硌人的石灰墙上，从后面侵入。我用双手的抚摸和他身下不断上涌的快感抚慰着疼痛和无力为他引来的颤抖。他终于只是温顺地顺从。他胸前的两颗“按钮”格外敏感，每每刚一触碰，他的下身立刻湿润得泛滥，穴口紧紧绞起我埋进他体内的性器......

提格利努斯突然地中断了。

尼禄表现得出奇地沉默。他安静地低着头，是睡着了，太过震惊，还是在酝酿着怒火？

他急忙上前，单膝跪到尼禄的身前，抬头去看尼禄的表情，却只看到前所未有的沉思神情，近乎冷漠和茫然，仿佛全然不曾听到那些逾越的话语。

他声音嘶哑地开口:“请原谅我的冒犯。”

提格利努斯想要退开。尼禄出乎意料地抓住了他的手。

“亲爱的提格利努斯。”

尼禄漂亮的脸上又露出提格利努斯记忆里那种撩拨似的眼神和微笑。

“天已经黑了，何不到我的房间里继续这个话题？”

......

第二天清晨。提格利努斯从半梦半醒的尼禄身边醒来，重新穿上制服，又变回了那个尽职尽责的禁卫军长官。

“陛下。”

他轻轻牵起年轻皇帝的手，恭敬地放在嘴边亲吻。

“......昨天一切照旧。”

*

提格利努斯并非对尼禄毫无隐瞒。他第一次见到尼禄的时候还要更早些。

那是一个繁盛夏日的午后。提格利努斯领着一队禁卫军的骑兵，从皇宫墙下路过。他突然听到一阵悦耳的歌声。他只是随意地抬了下头，却看到了一个雍容美丽的十四岁少年，倚在围栏上，正对着路过的人弹琴，用希腊语唱着他从没听过的曲子。恍惚间他以为站在那里的正是掌管欢宴的酒神。

“那是尼禄。尼禄·克劳狄乌斯·恺撒，小阿格里皮娜带回罗马的小拖油瓶。”

鲁福斯，新加入禁卫军的一位年轻人，把马赶到提格利努斯旁边，也往上看去。

“前不久陛下刚把他收为养子，还把自己亲女儿嫁给了他呢。”

当天夜晚，提格利努斯做了有生第一个旖旎的梦，关于尼禄，也只会关于尼禄——  
他用月桂冠亲手为身下愉悦喘息的少年加冕床帏间的诗歌之王。

**Author's Note:**

> 但这段暧昧的关系中，实际上是尼禄先起了兴趣。
> 
> 这个14岁的少年，终日为艺术、歌唱和美丽的人沉醉，只是住在皇宫，他总是能见识到禁卫军那些士兵的粗犷。他们在巡逻之余会开开小差，唱着些不着调的下流歌曲，说些下流玩笑，嬉笑怒骂，偶尔还会扭打起来(不过大多时候是闹着玩，极少是出于争执)…这些都让留心观察宫墙之外的尼禄觉得既厌恶又好奇。不可否认的是，罗马人总说军人最有男子气概，这话连“比起罗马人更像希腊人”的尼禄也无法找到纰漏。
> 
> 一个夏日午后，尼禄倚靠在雪白大理石雕琢的栏杆上，愉悦地拨弄着自己心爱的七弦琴。灼热的阳光让人微醺，这个时候半个罗马陷入了休憩。只有这个热情的少年，白净的脸都被晒红了，被自己也不好琢磨的渴望所驱使，俯视着从墙下经过的禁卫军骑兵队。
> 
> 他们安静而有秩序的行进让尼禄有些好奇——没有懒散和嬉闹，空荡荡的路上响着沉闷的马蹄声。最终尼禄看向队伍最前方的陌生面孔，那张严肃的脸倒确实有几分威严，而其他那些老头总是惹尼禄发笑。他还有一头金灿灿的头发，像金丝一样……天啊，一个男人到底是如何能将阿波罗的英俊与马尔斯的气质容于一身的……
> 
> 少年迫切需要被男人看一眼。他唱起一首希腊歌曲，数百年来它都被陷入爱情的姑娘献给她的情人。
> 
> “看看我罢，只须看我一眼，你会发觉我眼里满含柔情……”
> 
> 尼禄总是如愿以偿。


End file.
